Maybe This Christmas
by RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379
Summary: A Christmas story. Mike is coming home to his boyfriend Micky on Christmas day but tragedy strikes and Mike is left dead. Now Micky is all alone and goes into a depression. The only thing that will make him happy again is Mike. Next Christmas a miracle seems to finally lift Micky's spirits. Micky/Mike Monkees
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this is just an extremely depressing and cute little Monkees Christmas story in honour of the upcoming holidays. It might make you cry but hope you enjoy! It is a Dolenzmith slash so if you don't like slash im sorry… just saying it's not hardcore slash just cute just saying Peter and Davy are not in this story its just Micky and Mike.

Hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated

**P.S this story was inspired by Shane Dawson's Maybe This Christmas **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Maybe This Christmas- Two Shot

CHAPTER ONE

Mike pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked out of the small shop, satisfied. It was snowing, something quite rare in California. He stopped before heading to the car and checked the bag once more. Good, the matching thin golden rings were still there. He had been smiling the entire time and had a small skip in his step which he received strange glances for, but Mike didn't care. This was going to be the best day of his life. First of all it was Christmas, which though they didn't have much money was happy enough already. But today was the day he decided to propose to his boyfriend. Him and his roommate Micky had developed a liking for each other that blossomed into a strong love. Not many knew about it for homosexuality was frowned upon at the time and the two were already ridiculed enough for being longhaired weirdoes. Though, those who were close to the soon to be couple, knew very well that the two were soul mates. Mike was Micky's second half and if something were to ever happen to one half well then its obvious, they would never again be whole. With each other they were perfectly happy and nothing would change that.

That's why Mike was out on Christmas. He finally decided that there's no one else he would even fathom spending the rest of his life and decided to make it final. He couldn't wait to see the look of his Micky's face when he got home. Taking out the box and a black pen he wrote in fancy lettering. _To the man whom 1 shall spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me? _It was simple but the rest would be said during the proposal.

As he started the engine and revved off in the old car, he heard a small pop come from the car but didn't make much of it. It was an old car it was _always _making noises.

Only about half way to their beach pad did Mike notice that something was wrong. Squinting up ahead through the snow he saw a red light. Pushing as hard as he could on the foot break he tried to stop but to no avail.

"C'mon, c'mon stop you piece of junk!" he yelled panic vivid in his voice. The car was getting closer and closer to the stoplight and the ice was making him go faster but the break was not working. He pushed and pushed as hard as he could on it but it wouldn't budge. With one last slam to the break, it popped off. Mike started panting and tears were swelling in his eyes and streaming freely down his pink tinted cheeks. Knowing he was spiralling into his own doom and the doom of the people in front of him, he made a bold decision. Still trying to control his ragged breathing he gripped the steering wheel and turned the car around heading straight for a wall. _If I'm gonna die,_ Mike thought, _there's no point in making others die too._ Finally a mere few feet away from the wall he shut his eyes and whispered his final words, _I love you Micky. I'm sorry… _With that the car slammed into the wall, instantly killing Mike Nesmith, Micky Dolenz's second half.

Back at the pad Micky was pacing around anxiously. Out of all the days to go grocery shopping Mike had chosen Christmas day. Micky sighed wanting nothing for Christmas but his boyfriend's company. When the doorbell rang Micky cheered and slid down the spiral staircase expecting Mike to be on the other side.

Opening the door he yelled, "Michae-" but stopped confused when he saw two police officers standing before him. A little taken aback and intimidated Micky stepped back a little and asked in the most innocent voice possible, "What seems to be the problem officer." The police officers looked at him sadly and took of their hats.

The first officer hesitated before speaking and Micky got a nervous feeling that whatever he had to say, it was not going to be good. "We are afraid to inform you that your friend, Mr. Nesmith, was found dead at the site of a car crash…" he stopped as he saw Micky's childlike eyes get wide and distant and the smile immediately wiped off his face. "These items were found at the scene and we thought you might want them…" Out of the bag he pulled a ragged green wool hat that was splattered with blood and a small red box with words neatly written on the top. And from the looks of it the box didn't begin red. Taking the items slowly in his trembling hands, the police could swear they heard Micky's heart shatter into millions of unfixable pieces. At the sight of the hat Micky couldn't contain himself. His face turned green and he ran outside in the freezing cold. He didn't get as much a three feet away from the house when his knees buckled underneath him and he threw up. He tried to get up but he was shivering too much and eventually collapsed in the snow. The police officers ran worriedly toward Micky and found him crying his heart out with the bloody hat clutched tightly to his chest whispering to himself. Getting closer they could hear the soft "no no no no…" coming from his mouth. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, that all of this was just an _extremely_ realistic nightmare but the more he tried, the more reality came crashing down on him.

The officers both took one of his arms and gently hauled him to his shaking legs. Their hearts went out to the poor boy. Whoever this man that died was must have meant so much to this kid. They half dragged him back into the house and led him to the couch then left knowing they were sent just to deliver a message and were not permitted to fraternize with his personal life.

Micky didn't know what to do. His other half was gone and Micky Dolenz was truly broken. After a few minutes of staring at the wall Micky pushed himself off the couch and stumbled toward the staircase. As he strolled up he stopped randomly in the middle as a memory suddenly came to his mind and he closed his eyes. He saw himself sliding down the railing of the spiral staircase his eyes dancing with happiness. As he neared the end of his makeshift slide he saw Mike and toppled on him. Both of them hit the ground simultaneously, looked into each other's eyes and erupted with gleeful laughter. Nothing could ruin their happiness.

That memory hit him like a ton of bricks and his breath hitched in his throat for there he was on that same staircase, but alone this time. He started to shake violently and he tumbled backward. A small yelp escaped his lip as he felt himself tipping backward and began to tumble down the stairs. He finally fell on the ground with a small thud and a wave of pain shot through his right arm. When he looked over at it, it was twisted at an awkward angle and there was a long deep scratch along the side of his cheek. He screamed in pain and he automatically clutched his arm making him scream even more.

"Michael…" he yelled weakly, "Michael help me…" he waited and waited but Mike never came. There was no words to describe how Micky was feeling now. Sad? No, it was much more than that. Micky finally looked up at the sky and cried in agony. Using his good arm, he threw things around the pad broke everything he saw. Micky didn't know how much anger he was bottling up until he let it all out. He was about to throw one last thing at the wall but looked over it carefully. When his vision got back into focus he saw that in his hands was the box that the police had given him from the crash. On it in Mike's sweet handwriting were the words. _To the man whom 1 shall spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?_ And inside were two simple golden rings.

"He was going to propose to me…" Micky whispered to himself. This was not fair. Mike didn't deserve to die. There were killers and rapists out there and instead of god taking their life he took that of the sweet Michael. Mike, who never thought of himself. Mike, who would anything to help someone. Mike, who had someone who needed him. Poor Mike… Micky finally lay curled up under the staircase clutching his still injured right arm and soaking the green wool hat with his blood and tears.

He cursed at god and this was big for him. He had always respected god but how can you respect someone who took away the only thing that made your life worth living?

**I hope you liked the first chapter and I promise it will get happier near the end of the second chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again! This is part two and the end of this story I hope you liked part one! It gets happier in the end of this chapter so fear not!

**I just want to say merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate to all my readers **** enjoy!**

**If you're a Beatles fan you could go check out my other story, It Won't Be Long**

**Maybe This Christmas**

CHAPTER 2

The long scratch on his face finally healed leaving behind an ugly and extremely visible scar. Micky didn't care if it looked unappealing. He didn't care that girls gave him snide remarks when they saw it. He only needed Mike, what did he care about some silly girl? The real reason he resented every inch of it was the memory it brought back. Micky couldn't so much as glance at himself in the mirror without reliving that terrible Christmas day when he lost everything. For the next few months after the incident he could even close his eyes without seeing Mike's motionless dead body and lifeless eyes. Those eyes that usually had a warm happy feel were blank and dead.

The loneliness was the worst. The house of 1334 North Beechwood Drive that was usually bursting with the loud liveliness of two rowdy young men was dead quiet. Micky kept having to remind himself not to get worried when he woke up in the morning and Mike wasn't there next to him. It was just him. He was all alone. He had to stop trying to fool himself.

He pretty much became just a shell of the person he used to be. This worried people mostly his family. They tried so hard to break him out of his depression trance, to get him to laugh, joke or even just make a simple smile but it was no use. Micky hadn't cracked a smile in months. For anyone who knew Micky, this wasn't normal. Everyone missed the old Micky; they missed his crazy ways, his James Cagney impressions, his contagious laughter and his bright smile. This person they've been seeing wasn't their Micky. No, their Micky was long gone.

Once they'd invited Micky over to his old home to see his mother and his sisters in another failed attempt to get out some of that cheeriness that he had locked away all this time. Just like any other time they had seen him, he was wearing that dirty raggedy old, bloody green hat. There hadn't been a single moment where he was seen without it and it was starting to annoy Mrs. Dolenz.

"Why. Must. You. Wear. That_. Ugly_. Hat. _Every_ time I see you. It's covered in blood Micky for god sakes," his mother had whined grabbing it off his head, "I'm going to wash it…"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! GIVE IT BACK!" he hollered his eyes bulging out red causing everyone to look in his direction. She had no idea how much what she said impacted Micky. He looked down and whispered once more in an almost begging tone, "please give it back…"

The tone of his voice was so pitiful that she gave in and handed it to him. He grabbed it, clutched it to his chest and ran off to his old room slamming the door behind him and everyone sat there in silence with their mouths gaping open at what they just saw. Micky had never, in his lifetime, blown up like that and it scared his family something awful.

Micky tried hard to be less depressed. He knew very well that Mike wouldn't want it to be like this and he was right… Michael, though dead, had been there every day with him. Mike had to endure all the torture of seeing his beautiful Micky fall apart piece by piece and suffer, as he stood there helpless.

Poor Mike had been so confused at first. Personally he thought he was still alive.

Small Flashback

On that Christmas night last year Mike walked through the door and got scared when he heard a huge crash. He rushed over to see Micky at the bottom of the staircase calling out to him.

"Micky! Are you okay man?" he asked leaning over him but Micky didn't seem to notice even though Mike was directly over his eyes. "MICKY!" he yelled again but Micky just kept crying and mumbling about how he wanted Mike back. "Micky, It's okay, I'm right here, look at me please!" Mike was practically pleading right now but Micky still didn't notice his presence.

When Micky lifted himself up Mike screamed when Micky walked right through him. He stared with wide terrified eyes as Micky grabbed everything in sight and chucked it at the wall while screaming in absolute agony.

"MICKY PLEASE STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled desperately at him but once again there was no use. Mike was dead and he knew that whatever he did Micky would never see him again. So Mike gave up and sat in the corner of the room with his knees brought up to his chest sobbing as he watched his lover lose himself.

_End of Flashback_

Though he knew it was no use Mike always stayed with Micky. Whenever he felt lonely Mike would talk to him though he knew Micky couldn't hear him. Whenever he cried Mike would hold him though he knew Micky couldn't feel him. It broke his heart everyday to see the person Micky had become and Mike did everything he could to help.

Now it was officially a year after the accident and Christmastime was rolling around. This was the first time in his life that Micky really wasn't looking forward to the Holidays. For one this would be the first Christmas where he was all alone. Of course his family had invited him over but he declined. Not that he didn't love his family its just that he didn't want to bring everyone's spirits down and make them feel like they've failed again with him.

DDDDRRRRIIIINNNGGG-

Micky slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and groaned really not hell bent on going to work. Grabbing the straightening iron he sauntered over to the bathroom to fix his curly mop of hair. After he finished and his hair was straight he grabbed the green wool hat from his bedside and squashed it onto his head. Before Micky left he checked the calendar because the last time he didn't, he ended up at work on a weekend. Sure enough his quick thinking paid off, it just so happened to be Christmas day. Sighing, he walked solemnly down the stairs and decided to practice a song he wrote. It was a song about Mike and though Micky was never a songwriter, it was a good way to let it all out. It was called "I Wanna Be Free." He picked up Mike's old Gretch and began to sing in a sweet voice

It was going smoothly until he got to one part

I wanna hold your hand,Walk along the sand,Laughing in the sun,Always having fun,Doing all those things,Without any strings to tie me down-

Micky's voice cracked and he stopped singing abruptly and his eyes began to water. He put the guitar down. No he could continue another day, singing this on the anniversary of his beautiful Mike's death brought back too many memories. Micky jumped as he heard his doorbell ring. Quickly wiping his eyes, he walked over too see his neighbours Peter and Davy standing on the other side. They weren't exactly friends but they were nice guys.

"Hey Micky, just wanted to let you know were having a Christmas party and we want to know if you'd like to come." Davy asked handing him a homemade invitation.

"Ya no one should be alone on Christmas…" Peter added shyly. Mike was standing behind Micky (again unbeknownst to everyone) secretly wishing Micky would accept so he could see him smile for once. Micky hesitated slightly but eventually agreed and they led him to their house.

Micky sat on the couch in the middle of the room looking around at the happy couples dancing around and laughing and he imagined that being him and Mike. Mike sat right next to him and knew exactly what he was thinking for he wished the exact same thing. Mike got up and walked back to the pad. Going into the basement he picked up a piece of paper and started to write. He knew it was childish but it was worth a try.

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas is to _

_spend one last night with him_

_Mike Nesmith_

Just as Mike finished he watched in awe as neat lettering suddenly appeared at the bottom of the paper. It read: _Your wish has been granted, Merry Christmas._

Mike made a smile that could have lit up the world and ran back to the neighbours' house.

Back at the house Micky decided he needed some fresh air and made his way to the back door of the house. He most certainly did not expect what was on the other side. Opening the door and looking into the gazebo there stood Mike. Micky almost fainted but caught himself before he could fall. He blinked again but there was Mike, smiling up at him. And for the first time in a year Micky Dolenz smiled and not just a grin, a mouth open cheery I'm-the-luckiest-man-alive kind of smile that lit up the whole world. Not caring that he acquired a small crowd behind him he jumped over the fence and made a beeline for his boyfriend that he thought he would never see again. He jumped on Michael knocking them both to the ground and by habit they looked at each other and broke into a fit of beautiful laughter. When they picked themselves up and stood staring into each other's eyes it wasn't long before Micky threw his arms around Mike and started to sob into his shoulder. Though this was not sad sobbing. Micky was done with that this was sobbing of pure and utter joy.

He didn't care how this was possible, as long as he had Mike he was fine, something he hadn't been in a while and he loved every second of it. There was so much they both wanted to say but they just looked into each other's eyes and said,

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Micky." And that said enough. Standing slightly on his toes to reach Mike's height he took the green wool hat off his head and placed it on his head. Mike then took out the small white box and slipped a ring on each of their fingers. Then they did one of the things that they missed the most, they shared one long passionate kiss with each other. When they separated they just stood there with their arms around each other's necks staring once more into each other's eyes and smiling. The two danced and laughed the rest of the night. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"What is he doing?" one of the guests said looking at the gazebo.

"It looks like he's dancing all by himself," said another.

"Well whatever it is," Peter interjected smiling ear-to-ear, "he looks happy and that's all that matters!" Everyone one agreed for they all knew his story. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

Well there you have it the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it I loved writing it! Happy holidays to you all!

**Thank you to all my readers and please review if you can, I would really appreciate it and would like to know what you thought **

**Thanks**

Georgia 


End file.
